


glitter in the air

by roseq



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, they care abt each other a lot okay, this is rly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseq/pseuds/roseq
Summary: Adam is tired and Ronan tries to help him relax with a massage and mushy story.





	

Adam struggled up the stairs to his apartment. His eyes were heavy and his level of exhaustion constantly made him question if he’d pass out at some point. He felt as if he was precariously succeeding in the Adam Parrish balancing act of working several part time jobs, getting straight A’s to keep his scholarship, and simply having and maintaining friendships. 

 

He made it to the unlocked door and plopped onto his bed next to Ronan, who had probably been there for hours. When Adam fell onto the bed his bony elbow jabbed Ronan in the side. 

 

Letting out a groan, Ronan removed his earbuds and wrapped his arms around Adam. “Nice to see you too.” 

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Adam replied sarcastically but sleepily, feeling comforted by the familiar smell and warmth of Ronan.

 

“About time,” Ronan laughed, kissing down Adam’s neck. “Thank god,” he whispered, brushing his lips down Adam’s skin. 

 

Adam dozed off with a slight grin on his face. 

 

“Hey, flip over and lay on your stomach.”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Adam said, eyeing his boyfriend. 

 

“Get your head out of your ass, Parrish.”

 

Adam gave Ronan a second and even more questioning look. 

 

“Just shut the hell up and roll over.” 

 

Adam rolled over. 

 

Ronan’s hands snaked under Adam’s shirt. Ronan’s hands were a bit cold, and Adam could feel himself getting goose bumps as his soft skin brushed against him. His hands warmed as he rubbed up and down Adam’s back. 

 

Adam felt like he had forgotten what it was like to be intentionally touched like this. Cuddling was nice and he very often was in physical contact with people; it was just this contact. The individual focus on him and his pleasure. It would be stressful if he had the energy, but all he could do was ease into it, melting into the bed with every stroke. 

 

Ronan could feel Adam losing himself with every move Ronan made. Ronan leaned over so his face was at the same level as Adam’s. Adam’s eyes looked into Ronan’s, desperate. He wasn’t quite sure what this was but he knew he wanted, no, needed more. 

 

Ronan leaned in and kissed Adam so gently, Adam choked back tears. 

 

“Are you okay?” Ronan rested his hand on the side of Adam’s face and brushed his cheek with his thumb. 

 

Adam nodded, afraid his voice might crack if he tried to speak. 

 

“Did you like that? Do you want me to do more?” Ronan asked, not sure he’d ever seen Adam this undone before. 

 

Adam nodded urgently. He knew being extra emotional was a side effect of the exhaustion, but he didn’t care to fight it. Part of him thought maybe he needed a release; he wasn’t sure this was the time or place. 

 

He started worrying about how Ronan must be feeling about all of this, and Ronan kissed him again. At that moment Adam decided he was quitting school, work, and the search for Glendower to kiss his punk magical farmer boyfriend and nothing else. Well, maybe something else. Not yet. Not now. 

 

Ronan started lifting Adam’s shirt up and Adam shifted to make it easier for him. For a second, Adam laid there bare and needing. 

 

Ronan straddled Adam, sitting on his backside. A moment later, Adam felt increasingly forceful kisses traveling down his back. 

 

“Rona-” Adam was interrupted. 

 

“Don’t worry. This night is about you, Adam.”

 

Ronan shifted his weight, and when he was sitting upright again he started to rub something on Adam’s back. The lotion in the jar labeled “manibus” tingled on Adam’s back. 

 

“Isn’t the whole point that it’s for my hands?” Adam asked as Ronan began to massage his back. Adam groaned softly. 

 

He wasn’t sure he deserved this. In fact, deep down something told him he didn’t deserve it and he never would. He closed his eyes and figured he should try to enjoy the moment. 

 

Ronan leaned forward and placed a kiss on Adam’s neck. “You gotta get out of your head.” 

 

“I know. I just can’t,” Adam said letting his accent slip and elongating the a in can’t. 

 

“Okay, well then, I’m gonna tell you a story,” Ronan said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

 

Adam knew that, if anything, this would be entertaining. Out of the whole group, Ronan was by far the least eloquent. 

 

Ronan continued working Adam’s tense back. “Once upon a time-” Adam let out a small laugh and Ronan continued. “A beautiful boy was born to two… uh, laborers.” 

 

Adam could tell Ronan was trying so hard to not be an ass and nodded reassuringly. 

 

“Yeah, okay. So the boy worked all day to help his family and spent his free time reading. He became really good friends with the bookshop owner who was also a total nerd but also a cute nerd.” 

 

“That’s fair,” Adam thought to himself. 

 

“One day when the beautiful boy was in the bookshop, a small lampshadey girl walked into the bookshop and asked to borrow a book that was very important to both the beautiful boy and the bookshop keeper: Welsh Royalty and the Mysteries of Owain Glyndŵr. The shopkeeper was fine with it, but he told the lampshadey girl the beautiful boy checked it out regularly, so she should check with him. The beautiful boy turned red since he knew the shopkeeper was trying to play matchmaker for him and, you see, this beautiful boy was really awful at flirting, so when the lamp girl walked up to him, he cracked a pained smile and asked, ‘Know much about Welsh kings?’”

 

“Okay, shut up. We all know that is Gansey’s line, not mine,” Adam interrupted. 

 

“Did I say it was you, Parrish? Anyway…” They both laughed because Adam was one of the few people that understood one of the reasons Ronan didn’t lie was because in most cases, he couldn't. He was just so bad at it. 

 

Ronan continued after dabbing some more lotion on Adam’s back. “‘No, I don’t actually, but I figured I’d try something new,” the small one replied. The bookkeeper coughed loudly, cueing the beautiful boy to say something. ‘Well, I’d love to talk to you about it sometime if you’d like,’ the handsome one said, trying to hide his face, which reddened even more. ‘That’d be nice,” the girl replied. After that they were an item, a weird item at that, but an item. A grisly beast watched from afar longing to have someone that important in his life.” 

 

“Okay, so I think that’s quite enough,” Adam said pulling Ronan off him and bringing him close. “So I get to be the beautiful boy and you’re the grisly beast? I don’t think that is fair.” Adam kissed Ronan slowly. 

 

“You didn’t get to hear the rest of the story,” Ronan said in between kisses. 

 

“Oh, so what happens to mister grisly beast?” 

 

“Well, the beautiful boy and the lampshade drift and the bookman gets with the lampshade even though it’s pretty messy and weird, but we all saw it coming.” Adam glared at Ronan. “Sooo, while all of this is happening the pretty boy leaves home and gets a new job managing the library and tending the library for the beast. One day the beast reveals his true feelings for the beautiful boy and for some reason the beautiful boy feels similarly.” 

 

“I think the boy saw the magic and light inside the beast,” Adam said, ending the statement with a kiss to Ronan’s chest. 

 

“Anyway,” Ronan interjected. “They kissed. And it was magical, but the beast did not change with true love’s kiss.”

 

“He was beautiful all along,” Adam said with a gleam in his eye. 

 

“And that’s what happens when you mix Beauty and the Beast with Shrek.”

 

“Fuck you,” Adam said, cuddling up to Ronan for the night. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Ronan said, giving Adam a smooch. 

 

Adam quickly drifted in Ronan’s arms and Ronan looked at the boy. “He didn’t change, because having the beautiful boy in his life was the only change he needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> so my gf inspired this and it's pretty embarrassing tbh. please let me know what you think!


End file.
